A la recherche du chocolat perdu
by Camomille
Summary: Par un magnifique matin, Crabbe et Dumbledore s'aperçoivent, ô Chaussette, que tout le chocolat de l'école a été volé. Prêts à tout pour le retrouver, ils vont partir enquêter au péril de leur vie.
1. Désastre

Disclaimer : **tousse, tousse**, je suis ravie de vous annoncer qu'après m'être battue avec une horde d'avocats sauvages, j'ai obtenu gain de cause : Potter et ses amis m'appartiennent, yes et double glace à la vanille !

Humph… Beau rêve mais hélas, hélas, utopique au possible. Je reste à jamais exploiteuse anonyme de personnages maltraités… Alea jacta est, comme dirait l'autre !

_Aux jours de malheur, le lait même paraît amer (surtout sans chocolat). _

«Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarf !»

Si les morts n'étaient pas morts, un tel cri les aurait certainement réveillés violemment aussi, imaginez l'effet produit, un lundi matin, à 8 heures, alors que tout un tas de jeunes insouciants déjeune en babillant gaiement.

«Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarf !»

Reprit Crabbe avec davantage de fougue encore tout en abattant de désespoir son (énorme) poing sur la table, manquant de justesse de la diviser en deux.

«Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrf !»

Finit-il enfin en s'effondrant lourdement sur sa chaise, chaise qui, soit dit en passant, eut un grincement de mauvaise augure, ne supportant visiblement que difficilement l'importante surcharge pondérale du postérieur (et du reste du corps, d'ailleurs) Crabbien.

Nul doute que Crabbe eut repris ses jérémiades si McGonagall n'avait pas, tel le faucon courroucé, fondu sur la table des Serpentards, menaçant de renverser au passage deux malheureux Serdaigles qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

«Non mais franchement ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée et lançant des coups d'œil furibonds aux alentours, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?»

Crabbe leva un œil humide vers son professer avant de lâcher d'un ton désespéré :

«Nyaplusdechocolat»

Explication qui laissa McGonagall perplexe. Ne parlant pas couramment le 'Crabbe', elle n'avait compris goutte de ce que baragouinait avec ferveur son élève fétiche (ou presque).

N'ayant d'autre choix que de s'en remettre au traducteur attitré de ce dernier, elle se tourna vers Malefoy à qui elle ordonna d'un ton sec :

«Traduisez !»

Et le Malefoy en question de s'exécuter avec une mauvaise grâce affligeante (aucun respect pour la gente professorale ! ) :

«Il dit qu'il n'y a plus de chocolat.»

McGonagall ouvrit la bouche, sans doute dans le but de réprimander vertement Crabbe qui avait _osé_ la déranger pour une histoire de chocolat. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'en eut pas le temps car Dumbledore, qui venait de passer 3 heures dans la salle de bains, s'installait à la table des professeurs en chantonnant avec conviction : 'I'm the best' avant de…

«Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarf !»

S'exclama le Dumbledore enragé tandis que la moitié de l'école plongeait se mettre à l'abri de l'ire directoriale sous les tables.

«Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrf !»

Poursuivit le directeur en battant avec frénésie l'air des bras avant de se cogner la tête contre la table.

«Arrrrrrrrrrf kof kof kof»

Acheva-t-il enfin en se ratatinant dans son fauteuil.

Hébétés, les élèves commencèrent à sortir timidement de dessous les tables en échangeant des regards consternés tandis que Flitwick trottinait gaillardement vers son directeur favori.

Après être monté sur un tabouret, il entreprit de lui tapoter l'épaule en piaillant joyeusement :

«Allons, allons, professeur, quelque chose ne va pas ?»

Dumbledore redressa la tête avant de chouiner :

«Y'a plus de chocolat»

«Heu… I beg your pardon , demanda un Flitwick légèrement déboussolé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.»

«Y'a plus de chocolat !» brailla Dumbledore, visiblement excédé par le manque de réaction de son subalterne.

A la table des Serpentards, Crabbe s'était remis à beugler énergiquement, beuglements qui ne parviennent toutefois pas à couvrir les sanglots de Dumbledore.

En grimaçant, et les oreilles métamorphosées en deux choux de Bruxelles pour conserver ses tympans, McGonagall s'éloigne vivement de l'arme sur patte et s'empresse de rejoindre le clan professoral (auquel elle est fière d'appartenir).

«Enfin, c'est insensé ! bougonne-t-elle en parcourant les tables du regard, il y a forcément du chocolat quelque part !»

«Impossible, hoquette pitoyablement Dumbledore en levant des yeux de lapin albinos, j'ai fait monter toutes les réserves des cuisines ce matin… Tout a disparuuuuuuuuuuuu !»

Replongeant la tête entre les mains, le directeur se remet à sangloter bruyamment, provoquant un nouveau spasme de la mort chez les élèves (Harry en tête) qui replongent sous les tables, plongeon plus ou moins maîtrisé selon les cas ( Neville s'évanouit en embrassant fougeusement mais involontairement la table).

Agacée, McGonagall qui, soit dit en passant, est une fervente défenseuse du thé et ne comprend par conséquent pas cet engouement pour le chocolat, McGonagall, donc, reprend :

«Enfin, c'est ridicule ! 60 kg de chocolat ne disparaissent pas comme ça !»

Elle parcourt du regard les tables des élèves, lesquels se ratatinent davantage encore sous leur bunker, alias, les tables.

«Ils me l'ont volé, geint Dumbledore, mon préciiiiiieux chocolat !»

Flitwick, toujours occupé à tapoter servilement le dos de son maître bien aimé, se permet alors un commentaire qui se veut consolateur :

«Mais, professeur, qui a bien pu voler 60 kg de chocolat ?»

Loin de calmer le GCP (Grand Chef de Poudlard) se lève soudain avec hargne, envoyant bouler ses chaise à 100 mètres de là (jusqu'au mur en fait).

Quant à Flitwick, qui n'a pas le temps de s'écarter, il se retrouve littéralement accroché à son épaule (rappelons qu'ils ont 90 cm de différence), les pieds battant dans les airs et les chapeau de travers («Houlàlà… peut-on l'entendre psalmodier en boucle»).

«Justement, c'est ce que nous n'allons pas tarder à savoir ! rugit Dumbledore, je vais me charger moi-même, personnellement, en tant que personne, de mener l'enquête.»

Il lance alors un regard déterminé aux protagonistes, les mettant au défi d'opposer toute objection.

Malheureusement pour lui, la cloche est aveugle et celle de Poudlard est particulièrement têtue :

«Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !» carillonne-t-elle sadiquement, appelant en cours les élèves.

Ceux-ci, trop ravis de pouvoir quitter la Grande Salle, commencent à se précipiter vers les salles de classe, les septième années n'hésitant pas à piétiner leur cadets s'il le faut, lorsque…

«Non ! s'interpose Dumbledore qui a repris du poil de la bête, somme toute assez rapidement .»

Arrêt sur image des élèves (1, 2, 3 soleil !).

«Non, répète Dumbledore pour les plus lents du bulbe rachidien (Goyle puisque Crabbe est toujours effondré sur la table), Je veux tous les élèves dans leurs dortoirs, et plus vite que ça !»

«Mais… mais… balbutie McGonagall, choquée, Dumbledore, les cours…»

Elle ne supporte visiblement pas l'idée de ne pas pouvoir faire un devoir surprise aux Serpentards.

«Exécution ! s'égosille Dumbledore et… Filius, cessez de prendre pour épaule pour moyen de locomotion, s'il vous plaît !»

Et le Filius d'aller s'écraser pitoyablement à terre.


	2. Réactions

Disclaimer : patatipatata, rien à moi, blababla, exploite, gnagnagna, Rowling… Hélas !

Remerciements : Saluons notre ami Corneille, dont j'ai massacré l'œuvre sans vergogne ainsi que notre grand pote Alfred Tennyson.

_A se cogner la tête contre les murs, il ne vient que des bosses (et pas de chocolat). _

«O rage ! O désespoir ! O vieillesse ennemie !

N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ?

Et ne suis-je blanchi dans les travaux guerriers

Que pour voir en un jour mon chocolat volé ?

Mon cacao qu'avec amour tout Poudlard mange,

Mon cacao devant lequel se pâment les anges,

Devant lequel Fudge ne peut cacher son émoi,

Echappe à mon contrôle et n'est plus près de moi ?

O cruels souvenirs de mes breakfasts passés !

Tradition de tant de jours, en un jour tombée !

Misérable voleur fatal à mon bonheur !

Je vais te trouver, il en va de mon honneur !

Faut-il de votre éclat voir triompher Voldy ?

Et mourir sans vengeance ou vivre dans l'ennui ?

Voldy, sois de mon chocolat le gouverneur

Ce haut rang n'admet pas un homme sans valeur ;

Et ton orgueil maladif, par ce vol insigne,

Malgré sa réussite, t'en a su rendre indigne.

Et toi, de mes exploit glorieux instrument,

D'un corps sans chocolat inutile ornement,

Baguette jadis à craindre, et qui, dans cette offense

N'a su du cacao assurer la défense,

Va, cours, vole et venge un bien malheureux humain,

Passe, pour me venger, en de meilleures mains.»

Si Dumbledore avait espéré, par le pathétique de sa tirade plagiée, tirer des larmes aux cœurs les plus glacés, l'effet escompté fut plutôt raté (j'espère que vous avez remarqué la subtilité des rimes internes de la phrase !).

Hormis McGonagall, qui avait haussé un sourcil dubitatif et Trelawney qui cajolait sa boule de cristal, l'ensemble du corps enseignant avait plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

Hagrid écrasait Flitwick sur lequel il s'était effondré. Rogue, la bouche ouverte, ronflait comme un bienheureux, bavant au passage généreusement sur Pomfresh qui menaçait de choir du canapé sur lequel elle était installée.

Outré devant tant d'indifférence, Dumbledore en perd toute prestance et, les bras ballant, contemple d'un œil vitreux ses esclaves. ( Comment ? Ils ne s'intéressent pas aux problèmes de leur maître tout puissant ? ).

Trelawney, la perspicacité même, qui a sans doute compris la détresse et le désarroi de son directeur adulé – contrairement à McGonagall qui se lime les ongles – se penche vers lui en susurrant avec la sensualité du chameau :

«Si vous voulez, Albus, je veux bien consulter ma boule de cristal.»

Cette proposition (alléchante selon elle), est ponctuée d'un frénétique battement de paupières qui laisse – malheureusement – Dumbledore perplexe :

«Heu… Sybille ? Vous avez un problème avec vos yeux ?»

Vexée, Trelawney cesse aussitôt son petit numéro et se met à bouder en grognant :

«Non mais moi je dis ça, c'est juste pour aider… D'ailleurs, j'aurais pu vous révéler le nom du coupable mais comme personne ne fait attention à moi, ben vous ne le saurez jamais, na !»

McGonagall, qui vient de finir sa séance quotidienne de manucure, lève les yeux au ciel, s'apprêtant vraisemblablement à lancer un sarcasme bien senti à l'encontre de la divination (et on ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça).

Malheureusement pour elle, Dumbledore, pour qui l'heure est grave : il s'agit de retrouver 60 kg de chocolat, ne l'oublions pas, n'a pas de temps à perdre avec du crêpage de chignon entre professeurs ( Ah les femmes ! Elles sont toutes folles de moi… Notez je les comprends, moi aussi je suis fou de moi).

Désespérant donc de ne jamais venir à bout de la situation si les deux enseignantes commencent à se disputer sa personne (du moins c'est ainsi qu'il voit les choses), le directeur attrape Trelawney d'une côté, McGonagall l'autre, et commence à déclamer avec énergie :

«Venez, mes amies

Il n'est pas trop tard pour partir en quête

D'un chocolat perdu

Car j'ai toujours le propos

De voguer au-delà du soleil couchant

Et si nous avons perdu cette force

Qui autrefois remuait la terre et le ciel,

Ce que nous sommes, nous le sommes,

Des cœurs héroïques et d'une même trempe

Affaiblis par la perte du chocolat,

Mais forts par la volonté

De chercher, lutter, trouver, et ne rien céder.»

McGonagall, affolée, tente vainement de se dégager en pensant avec horreur que ça y est, cette fois ci c'est officiel, Dumbledore a pété les plombs ! . Malheureusement pour elle, le directeur, tout cinglé soit-il (mais est-ce vraiment nouveau ? ) reste aussi plus grand et plus baraqué (résultat de plus d'un siècle de pratique quotidienne de bowling) aussi, à part manquer de peu la luxation du coude, la sous-directrice ne parvint-elle pas à grand chose.

De son côté, Trelawney, en pâmoison devant son directeur ( Oooooh ! Il me tient pas le bras !), glousse avec fortes minauderies :

«Ooooh ! Albus, quel fieffé poète vous êtes, huhuhu !»

Tandis que Dumbledore, sa groupie, et son esclavette servile partent à la recherche du chocolat, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutent sec dans leur salle commune.

«Mais enfin, s'esclaffe Ron, qui pourrais bien voler 60 kg de chocolat ? Dumbledore est devenu complètement fou ! Notez, c'est pas nouveau…»

«Hum, réfléchit celui-qui-a-des-idées-tordues, je pense que c'est un subterfuge de Voldemort. Il essaie d'affaiblir Dumbledore en lui kidnappant ce qu'il aime le plus, ce qui fait sa force – tels les épinards de l'autre marin – j'ai nommé : le chocolat.»

Fort de cette théorie, celui-dont-le-cerveau-semble-atrophié, se lève et commence à faire les 100 pas sous l'œil critique d'Hermione et inquiet de Ron ( La folie est la pire maladie qui court cette année ).

«Non mais vraiment ! s'exclame Miss-anciennement-dents-de-lapin, Harry ! Tu n'as pas lu la _Nouvelle histoire de Poudlard_ ?»

«Nouvelle ? Pourquoi nouvelle ? On ne peut jamais revenir en arrière, non ?»

Affligée devant tant de stupidité, Hermione lève les yeux au ciel avant d'expliquer, un brin excédée :

«Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste une nouvelle édition dans laquelle ont été rajoutés quelques détails récents… Dois-je en conclure que tu ne l'as pas lue ? rajouta la Gryffondor en lançant un coup d'œil réprobateur au Survivant.»

Et on d'hausser les épaules avec désinvolture tout en gloussant frénétiquement :

«Allons, Hermione, regarde nous ! Est-ce qu'on a vraiment une tête à lire la réédition de _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ ?»

De toute évidence, la tête de Ron en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait d'une telle lecture car Hermione consentit – dans sa grande générosité – à extrapoler sa pensée, ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'est pas un mal vu comment elle est tordue, cette petite.

«Si vous l'aviez lu, vous sauriez qu'après le retour de V… V…Vo…»

«Voldemort, décida de l'aider Harry tandis que Ron manquait de peu de tomber dans les pommes.»

«C'est ça ouais, donc, après son retour, les portes de Poudlard ont été ensorcelées à partir d'un de ses portraits. S'il se pointait ici, les portes resteraient closes, il ne pourrait pas passer.»

«Mais alors, s'exclama Harry, foncièrement déçu, toute ma belle démonstration tombe à plat, oooooh non !»

«Oui, confirma Hermione – cruelle fille – avant de poursuivre, le voleur doit être quelqu'un d'intérieur à l'école… Quelqu'un qui connaisse les lieux.»

Rassuré à l'idée que Voldemort ne hantant pas les couloirs du château en traînant derrière lui 60kg de chocolat (l'idéal quand on veut passer inaperçu), Ron se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil, se prit les pieds dans le tapis et alla s'écraser lamentablement aux pieds de Pattenrond, lequel eut un spasme de la mort et, après avoir accompli un spectaculaire bond d'une dizaine de mètres, atterrit en crachant sur le haut de l'armoire, dont il mettra 3 jours à descendre.

«Ronald, s'écria Hermione, outrée devant tant de maladresse, attention ! Tu as failli blesser Pattenrond et froisser le tapis ! Et puis ne reste pas planté là, il faut absolument éclaircir le mystère du chocolat perdu !»

Et Ron de marmonner pitoyablement :

«Mais Hermignionne, j'me suis fait maaaaaaaal !»

A l'autre bout du château, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Crabbe pleurniche misérablement en se lamentant sur le sort du chocolat perdu.

Assis à côté de lui, Malefoy, qui, moins doué que McGonagall – normal me direz-vous- s'est foutu du coton dans les oreilles et lit tranquillement son magazine fétiche : _Comment devenir craquant et populaire _ce dont il n'a d'ailleurs, selon lui, aucun besoin puisqu'il est naturellemnt craquant et populaire mais bon… s'entretenir ne fait pas de mal.

Quant à Goyle, affalé dans un canapé, il contemple, le regard dans le vague, le manteau de la cheminée, s'imaginant occupé à signer des autographes après la parution de son livre _1000 et Une manière de réduire ses adversaires en charpie_, ouvrage encore en gestation mais qui risque, quoiqu'il soit très instructif, de ne jamais paraître quand on sait à quelle vitesse l'auteur écrit.

Reniflant pitoyablement, Crabbe se lève soudain d'un air farouchement déterminé (type cro-magnon s'en va chasser le mammouth) et s'approche de Drago son maître.

«Gniftripoter ?»

Onomatopète le garnement, l'œil humide et la mine basse.

Malefoy, ôtant les bouts de coton de ses oreilles, clignote plusieurs fois des yeux comme il est conseillé à la page 7 de _Comment être un séducteur accompli_ avant de demander :

«Tu peux répéter ?»

« Gniftripoter ?» reprend Crabbe, conciliant.

«Quoi ? Tu veux partir à la recherche du chocolat ? Oooh non ! C'est pas du tout à la mode les quêtes, en ce moment.»

«Gniftripoter, geint Crabbe, au bord de la crise de sanglots.»

«En même temps, poursuit Malefoy sans se préoccuper des états d'âme de son compagnon, le les chasses au trésor sont très tendance cette saison… Et en plus, ça muscle des jambes.»

Il a en effet appris ça pas plus tard que ce matin en décortiquant _Aventurier aujourd'hui_. L'argument est de taille car, qui est-il pour oser braver les conseils donné par Aimé Moah dans son célèbre magazine ? La question est ouverte.

Quittant donc son fauteuil, Malefoy s'étire (pour l'échauffement pré-chasse) avant de décréter en bon chef de groupe :

«Allons-y !»

Et Crabbe tout joyeux de suivre en frétillant du croupion tandis que Goyle, en retard, tente vainement d'analyser le sens des paroles de son maître.


End file.
